CHALEK: I'D LIE
by edbella123
Summary: my first fanfic/songfic i'd lie by taylor swift R/R
1. Chapter 1

***MY FIRST SONGFIC! I DO NOT OWN TNLOCK! SONG: I'D LIE BY TAYLOR SWIFT! ENJOY!**

_I don't think that passenger seat_

_Has ever looked this good to me_

_He tells me about his night_

_And I count the colors in his eyes_

I was sitting up front next to Alek in his car. I was just kinda looking at him thinking about how godly he looked- Godly? Where that come from? Alek is not oh who am I kidding he looks amazing. He's telling me about what he and the jockos did last night. I'm not really listening to him I'm just staring into his chocolate brown eyes and seeing there were some green flecks in them.

_He'll never fall in love he swears_

_As he runs his fingers through his hair_

_I'm laughing cause I hope he's wrong_

He was saying how Mimi came over and broke up with him. He then vowed never to fall in love again. He was running his fingers gently through his tousled golden hair. I kinda chuckle hoping a lot that he's lying.

_I don't think it ever crossed his mind_

_He tells a joke I fake a smile_

_But I know all his favorite songs_

I guess he never thought that I would think that. He tells me a joke that a jocko said yesterday. I laugh and fake a smile and try to mask my pain of his previous statement about love. He turns on the radio and one of his favorite songs is on. He doesn't tell me this because I already knew.

_And... I could tell you his favorite color's green_

_He loves to argue, born on the seventeenth_

His favorite color is green because it's the color of our eyes when we go into Mai mode. I argued with him about this, but he kept countering and telling me yes it is. Knowing he loves to argue is great, but not when he is arguing with you it will go on for days if it were up to him. We reach his and Jasmine and Valentina's apartment. We go up to room 1803 and enter. Valentina calls Alek into her office for a moment. I look around and head into a random room it looks like a bedroom. The walls are green and the bedspread is sea blue. I walk in and look on the wall and see a birth certificate for Alek. It says he was born on the 17th of August **(I don't know his actual birthdate. Sorry.)**

_His sister's beautiful, he has his father's eyes_

I found a picture of Alek, with a girl that same the same eyes and hair color has Alek and an older version of Alek smiling at the camera. I'm guessing the girl is his sister she's beautiful and the man I'm guessing is his father has the same eye shape and color has Alek so he must get his gorgeous eyes from him.

_And if you asked me if I love him,_

_I'd lie_

I heard my phone go off. I went and picked it up. I had a text from Amy.

**Amy: heyy! Where r u?**

**Chloe: at alek's and jasmine's apartment.**

**Amy: ooh! Wat have you guys talked about?**

**Chloe: nothing. Mimi broke up with him and he vowed to not fall in love again **

**Amy: u love him don't u?**

**Chloe: no**

I can't believe that Amy had said that. I think I am in love with him but, I won't tell anyone.

_He looks around the room_

_Innocently overlooks the truth_

_Shouldn't a light go on?_

Alek walked in to the room quietly so when he spoke he scared me. He looked around the room and I guess he missed the longing gaze I quickly gave him or he innocently overlooked. You would figure that he would realize that I have feeling for him like a light would go on but nope.

_Doesn't he know that I've had him memorized for so long?_

_He sees everything black and white_

I don't even to look at him to know that he feels sad because of all the memories of his dad and sister. I have him memorized for a while so I know his expression and emotions. He just kinda sees things in black and white since they died.

_Never let nobody see him cry_

_I don't let nobody see me wishing he was mine_

I walked over to him and gave him a quick hug and tell him it will be fine then walk out. I hear him sit on his bed and I think I hear him begin to cry. He doesn't let anyone ever see him cry just like no one will see me wanting him to be mine. I can't even tell Amy but, I think Jasmine already knows. Gosh!

_I could tell you his favorite color's green_

_He loves to argue, born on the seventeenth_

_His sister's beautiful, he has his father's eyes_

_And if you asked me if I love him,_

_I'd lie_

Seeing his room proves he loves green, our arguments about the Mai eye colors he won, and he is born on the seventeenth. I have finally seen a picture of his sister and his father and his sister is gorgeous and he does have his father's eyes like how Jasmine said. And I do love him but I will lie about it because he won't fall in love again.

_He stands there then walks away_

_My god if I could only say_

_I'm holding every breath for you..._

He came out of his room and stood in the hallway for a moment then walks past me and out the front door. Oh Basset please help me to not die of heart break. I thought to myself _Alek why can't you love me and forget Mimi can't you see I'm holding every breath when I see you. _

_He'd never tell you but he can play guitar_

_I think he can see through everything_

_But my heart_

I left the apartment and was walking through the streets and into the park. I heard someone playing guitar in the shadows. I recognized the song immediately. It was one Alek and I would sing in the car all the time. I walk over to him and see someone sitting there with him. It's Mimi. I guess that he saw through her act but, he can't see that I love him. Gosh!

_First thought when I wake up is_

_My god he's beautiful_

_So I put on my make up_

_And pray for a miracle_

I walk to my house because it just got dark. I go up to my room and fall asleep. The next morning I get up and think about Alek and how amazing he looks and is. I go get changed and put on some light make up and pray to Basset he has changed his mind about love.

_Yes I could tell you his favorite color's green_

_He loves to argue oh and it kills me_

I think back to the conversations we had about our favorite things and like his favorite color and activity. His color was and still is green and his activity is arguing and I just about died of laughter about that.

_His sisters beautiful he has his father's eyes_

_And if you asked me if I love him_

_If you asked me if I love him_

_I'd lie _

His sister is beautiful like him and his father gave him his eyes and I want to give him my love but for now I will have to lie.

***READ AND REVIEW! PLEASE NO FLAMES! CHALEK! AND HOPE YOU ENJOYED!**


	2. Chapter 2

Sooooo sorry for the delay in chapters my computer got jacked up.  
>i hope it gets fixed soon.<br>XO- Max 


End file.
